Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by The Hetalian Demigod
Summary: That one AU no one asked for where Nico is the personification of broken dreams, the ones that didn't come true, and Will represents dreams that came true. Hades is Wealth and Wrath, Maria Di Angelo is kindness and Bianca is sacrifice. Songfic to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. TW for mentioned suicide.


((A/N: So I had to take the song lyrics down because it's apparently against the rules. did not include that rule in any of the terms of service agreements when I read through them and I have no clue why. One paragraph is to one line for most of it..))

Alone. That was one way to describe Nico Di Angelo. With a curse like his, he would be alone forever. He hadn't always been this way nor had he always been so… So upset. Once - a long time ago - he had his father, his mother and a sister. His father represented wealth and wrath, he was consumed by his own selfish desires. His mother had represented kindness, it was the same thing that killed her. His older sister, Bianca, had been the personification of sacrifice. It was only fitting that she sacrificed her own life to save her friends.

It was all he knew, the never ending darkness. It kept him cradled in wispy arms, offering him comfort when everything became too much. Shrouding him from sight when he felt anxious and scared. It kept him company during lonely years. Though as he watched the person who made dreams come true, Nico wondered for just a moment what it would be like to finally feel the sun on his ghostly skin. He decided against it, in the end, following the other in the shadows. It was best to stick with what he knew, wasn't it?

He didn't know where he was going anymore, what direction he was taking with his immortal life. He sighed softly as he looked at the colourful art on a wall, deciding that it was stupid to waste his thoughts on himself. After all, he was unwanted. That was all he knew. As he walked along the long street, Nico realised he had know clue where he was - or where he was going.

He sat in the dark apartment, waiting for his opposite - his co-worker - to come back, to save him from the pitch black shadows that seemed to consume him completely. The shadows may have been his home and the one place he would be alone completely, but Will Solace was the sunlight and the place he wanted to be, wished he could be.

Empty. The whole town was empty. Yet Nico felt crowded, he felt scared. He was terrified, not knowing what was going on. The silence bringing up memories of death and despair. He wasn't sure how long he sat there on the pavement, crying and hyperventilating and just plain panicked. All he knew was that warm arms wrapped around him - he wasn't sure who it was though, only that they calmed him down enough to sleep.

Nico let out a bitter chuckle as he watched the mortals walking through the city, hidden among them by shadows as he passed through. He looked up at the name of the street he walked down, a sign below the street name. The Boulevard of Broken Dreams. That was what they'd called a street. The words on the sign below reading 'May our dreams come true lest we find ourselves lost in what could have been.' He let out a laugh, hysterical and angered. "What could have been is better than what is." The Italian muttered to himself, darkly, as he joined Will at the end of the street, passing onto a street called Solace Avenue, the sign here saying 'When dreams become reality is when we start living.' Nico sighed softly. Obviously, Will was the only one of them living then.

It was night time when he found himself on the flat roof of a building, looking down at the sleeping city - where few roamed the streets, in cars or not. Sometimes, he wondered just how great the city must be when it was awake and bursting with life. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wished Will was awake, maybe they could have watched the stars together.

Nico let out a soft sigh as he walked to the apartment he and Will shared, biting his lip as he wondered how to apologise for refusing to see the other for the last few days. He looked around, hoping he would see someone to ask for advice. He found no one as per usual, after all, he was the only one that walked alone at this time of night.

Even in the light of day, he felt truly invisible. People passed by the boy without a second glance and it was as if they walked right through him when they did seem to acknowledge his existence. Glancing down at his shadow, Nico frowned. "I guess you're all i have."

Nico rolled his eyes at Will, subconsciously and sleepily snuggling into the other's warm, strong arms. His pulse erratic as his heart pounded at the closeness of himself and the other. At the moment, it felt like his heart was the only one beating.

Nico looked around the deserted street, trying to figure out his way home. Eventually, he just gave up, sitting against a wall as he waited to be found - hoped he'd be found. While his mind wished for anyone, his heart begged for Will. Until then, he would just sit there alone and scared out of his mind.

"Next please!" The woman at the till shouted and Nico took a step forward in the line. This repetitive event he repeated each day - and as he stepped forward in the line once again, he felt himself slowly unravelling into boredom and his ongoing loneliness again.

There was a line in everyone's mind that distinguished sanity from insanity. Nico's line was treading thin and he knew he was slowly losing himself. "I'm sorry." He whispered to Will as he left. After all, he could not subject the other to his lost humanity, though he wished he could have stayed with the ither.

The Italian sat in the room, muttering to himself and cackling loudly at something that was not quite there. "Oh with such glee, i finally say i am free!" The Italian shouted as Will walked in. "Why are you standing there..? Why not become thing air!" He had launched the knife at Will, but the other dodged it, sending Nico a look of complete and utter pity. Nico was disgusted with himself for being pitiful in the first place.

He looked around the white hospital room, eyes full of irritation and his head hurt from the intensity of the bright lights. "Sometimes…" He muttered, catching the attention of the man who sat with him. "I wonder if everything they say is okay, is not so okay and what is bad, is not so bad." All he received was a look of disappointment - and Nico broke down soon after Will left.

It was a few weeks after being released that Nico tried to kill himself - Will stopped him and held him close as the two of them cried. Nico because he did not succeed. And Will, because he could not leave the other. "You'll be alright Neeks." The personification of true dreams promised. "Because i love you and i'll help you get better." After all, you could not fix a being with feelings, you could only strive to help them feel better.

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

In the end, death comes to all. Will died to save me, and i retold my story. Sometimes, i wish i had died instead of him. Yet as time goes on, i slowly realise that i can survive without my sunshine but the sun cannot survive without shadows cast over the Earth. I'm sure i'll see him once more, when my own time comes to leave this world. Until then, i will live as he wanted me to.

Thank you for reading my story, yours truly,

Nico Di Angelo


End file.
